Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technology for reproducing moving image data captured while a vehicle is traveling.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, well-known drive recorders periodically acquire still images showing a vicinity of a vehicle, using a camera, and in a case where a particular event occurs while the vehicle is traveling, the well-known drive recorders capture moving image data based on a plurality of still images acquired before and after the particular event (an accident or an event possibly resulting in an accident).
Recently, some business operators that run a business using multiple business vehicles, such as trucks, busses, and taxies, install drive recorders in all those vehicles for the business.
Data reproducing apparatuses are installed in offices of those business operators. The data reproducing apparatuses retrieve the moving image data captured by the drive recorder in each vehicle and reproduce the moving image data. The business operators understand a situation in which the event occurred, based on such moving image data, and utilize the moving image data for driver safety guidance and other purposes.
There is a case where a user of the data reproducing apparatus desires to determine, during an image-reproducing time period in which the moving image data is reproduced, whether or not an inter-vehicle distance has been appropriate during an image-capturing time period in which the moving image data was captured. Therefore, some scale marks may be superimposed, as rough indications for showing a distance (10 m, 20 m, etc.) from the vehicle to an image of an object in front of the vehicle included in the moving image data.
However, a distance that the vehicle requires to come to a stop changes every second, depending on a speed of the vehicle. Thus, even if the user sees the scale marks as a reference, the user cannot intuitively understand whether or not the inter-vehicle distance has been appropriate.